Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 139
A Sight Unseen - Part 1, known as Dark Fusion! Inferno Wing in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. With the destruction of another town at the hands of The Supreme King's army, Jim Crocodile Cook rushes to duel him - and the king reveals his true identity as Jaden Yuki. Summary The Supreme King has revealed himself to be Jaden Yuki. Jim Crocodile Cook questions him on why, but he refuses to respond, and the King's strongest minions begins attacking him. Axel Brodie rolls away and Summons "Fire Trooper", which distracts them long enough to allow he and Jim to escape. When they suggest they chase them down, the Supreme King orders them to let them go, stating he has no interest in warriors who wish to run instead of fight. As they hide, another flashback of Jim's past is shown. After saving Shirley from a bear trap, Jim awakens with his right eye now bandaged up, as it is in the present. An old man has saved him and Shirley and he reveals the under the bandages he has placed the Eye of Orichalcum. He says that at some point, this eye will create a miracle and allow him to save a friend. In the present, Jim believes that the time as finally come, and again moves towards The Supreme King's castle. Jim yells for The Supreme King to come out, but The Duelists of Death exit first. Jim says he has no business with them, and wants their King. The Supreme King exits the castle and tells The Duelists of Death that he'll show them no mercy if they interfere with the duel. The five stand down, rushing to the side to watch. The duel begins and Jim deals 500 damage on his first turn by summoning "Shell Knight". Axel comments that it was a good first turn, while The Duelists of Death counter by saying that it was a horrible turn, and The King usually defeats his opponent in one turn. Despite this statement, Jim survives the turn with 1900 Life Points after taking damage from "Evil Hero Inferno Wing". This attack destroys the bandages covering Jim's face, and The Eye of Orichalcum reveals itself. Jim states it will allow him to save Jaden from himself. The eye glows, and the screen pans to show what's going on in Jaden's head and the eye allows Jim and Axel to "enter" it. They find Jaden sitting on the ground, wearing his Slifer Red uniform rather than the armor of The King, though his eyes still glow the yellow of The King's. He repeatedly questions what he did wrong and why things have turned out this way. Jim attempts to speak with him, but he is completely unresponsive. Jaden thinks back to his duels with Mr. Stein and Professor Viper, when both told him that he has nothing to fight for, as he only duels for fun, and therefore cannot win and lacks the "darkness of heart". Despite this, he won both duels. But Jaden now questions whether they were correct - that he won't ultimately win this conflict, because he lacks a true reason to fight. With his mind at it's weakest, The Supreme King's dormant personality within him begins to speak to him, again telling him that he must become evil to defeat evil, and urging him to complete Brron's "Super Polymerization" card by gathering the souls of duelists. They return to the duel, and Jim reduces the King's Life Points to 1850, and hopes the attack will release Jaden from the darkness. Jaden's eyes briefly show through, before turning yellow once more. Featured Duel Jim's turn * Summons "Shell Knight" (0/2000) in defense position, dealing 500 damage to The Supreme King (The Supreme King 3500). * Sets a card. The Supreme King's turn * Activates "Dark Fusion", which lets him Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster. His Elemental Heroes "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" fuse into "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" (2100/1200) in attack position. * Attacks "Shell Knight", but Jim activates his face-down "Sakuretsu Armor". This would normally let him destroy one opposing monster that attacked, but because "Dark Fusion" was used, "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" cannot be targeted by card effects that Jim would use for the duration of the turn, so his "Sakuretsu Armor" is negated * "Shell Knight" is destroyed, and Jim takes damage due to "Inferno Wing's" piercing effect (Jim 3900). This activates "Inferno Wing's" other effect, dealing damage equal to his destroyed monster's ATK or DEF - whichever is higher. "Shell Knight's" defense of 2000 is higher than it's attack of 0, so Jim takes 2000 damage (Jim 1900). Jim's turn * Activates "Fossil Fusion", which lets him remove certain monsters in both players' Graveyards from play and Fusion Summon a "Fossil" Fusion Monster. He selects The Supreme King's "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and his own "Shell Knight". This enables Jim to Fusion Summon "Fossil Warrior Skullpawn" (2000/500) in attack position. * Then, he pays half his Life Points (Jim: 950) and activates "Time Stream" to return "Skullpawn" to the Fusion Deck and Summon "Fossil Warrior Skullknight" (2400/900). * Attacks and destroys "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" with "Skullknight" (The Supreme King 3200). * Since a "Fossil" monster Jim controlled destroyed a monster The Supreme King control in battle, Jim can activate "Half Life", which will let him Special Summon that monster and negate its effects while halving its ATK. "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" is re-summoned under the Supreme King's control, with an attack of 1050. * Due to "Skullknight's" effect, it can attack all monsters the Supreme King controls once each. "Skullknight" attacks and destroys "Evil Hero Inferno Wing" again (The Supreme King 1950). Duel continues in the next episode. Mistakes In the Japanese version, a miscalculation occurs in regards to Haou's Life Points. It showed 1950, but should have said 1850. This is fixed in the English version. Featured cards